The invention is directed to a coating device, and more particularly, to a coating device for a web passing over a rotatable roll and extending essentially across the width of a coating mixture application space defined at its trailing end by a blade element provided with a coating face for smoothing the coating mixture remaining on the web, and at its leading end by a restrictor plate extending parallel to the coating face blade element, and at its sides by a coating deckle. A coating device for a web is shown in issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,494.
In the case of the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,494, the sealing element supported by the coating deckle is shown as being a multi-part construction made from various plastic materials in a relatively complex fashion. The surface of the sealing element may be provided with several grooves for forming a labyrinth seal. In its upper area, the sealing element seals directly against the restrictor plate located on the oncoming end of the web, and it is thereby not possible to collect, in a suitable fashion, the coating substance which issues out of the application space through the sealing gap of the sealing element so as to pass it into a pickup container without causing considerable contamination.